


把爱干净的直人弄脏的故事

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 大概如题，是还在欺骗自己的直人与自我感觉良好的龙也w





	把爱干净的直人弄脏的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 生存直人设定。  
> If google translate leaves any sentence unreadable please contact me in comment.

泷泽直人讨厌浅见龙也。

明明是同样的沐浴露，浅见洗过澡闻起来就会有微妙的差别。应该清冷的森林香气，在浅见身上闻起来就会带着点微妙的温度一样，让人莫名地烦躁起来。

睡觉的时候也是。床明明足够大，浅见还是每次都会贴过来，还要抱住自己。像一条粘人的大型犬一样，推都推不开，热得要死。第二天醒过来，每次都会被挤到床边去。

还有……这种时候。

龙也发现了直人的不专心，倒也没有说话。他把脸贴了上去，用鼻尖蹭过对方的脸颊，把脸埋在直人颈侧嗅了嗅。很痒，直人想着，对自己的反应感到不安，同时愈发地烦躁了起来。龙也好像没发现似的，将对方搂得更紧，整个人贴在他身上，张开嘴咬住了眼前那颗圆润的耳垂。大消灭里幸存下来的直人瘦得硌手，好像只有耳垂上的肉没有半分减少，龙也叼着那片软肉细细厮磨，伸出舌尖拨弄，像叹气又像撒娇一样地叫直人的名字。

又开始了，直人想着。他讨厌一切不受他控制的行为，而现在甚至不能控制自己的生理反应。细细密密的烦躁感从尾椎升上来，之前的类似经历自行出现在脑中，让直人后背起了鸡皮疙瘩。被抱得太紧他没办法推开龙也，仅靠头部躲闪也无济于事，只能让那滑软的舌尖带着热气伸进他的耳朵里，留下黏湿触感和液体蒸发时的冰凉。不管几次他都觉得无法适应这样的距离，舒适的安全区被强行侵入，生理反应不受控制，让直人恐慌又紧张只想逃离，可又无处可去。浅见这个混蛋，直人恼火地想着，咬住了下唇。

龙也带着潮湿热气的吻沿着脸颊的曲线移了下来，直人闭上了眼睛。他不想看到龙也的脸，这会使他只恨自己为什么无法一拳揍上去。而欠揍的对方毫无自觉，甚至将闭眼的意思完全理解错误，带着点愉悦地亲吻了直人的嘴唇。柔软的触感停留了几秒，直人被轻轻翻了个身，那湿漉漉的吻沿着脊椎慢慢移了下去。

直人发起抖来，喉咙里发出被激怒的呜呜低声。他爱干净到旁人看来觉得偏执，现在却被其他人搂在怀里，黏糊糊体液沾了一身。龙也在他后背上吮吻，嘴唇内侧覆在凸出的脊椎骨上，吸出啧啧水声。直人看不到他眼神，却极容易猜到，那眼睛里肯定带了令人火大的热切情感，过于炽热让人难以直视，仿佛要被那双眼里的感情吞没。后背黏湿一片，腰侧也被有点粗糙的手抚摸，直人蜷缩起来，已经不算陌生的生理反应让他羞恼不已。果然很讨厌。直人想着，一会一定要好好洗个澡。

又是熟悉的打开盖子又关上的声音。龙也小心地把润滑液在手中捂热，但是毕竟是液体依旧是有些凉的触感。黏腻地涂满了腿间，顺着大腿流下来，又被捞起来抹匀，这一系列动作足以让直人彻底自暴自弃地放弃反抗。反正配合一点他就会早点结束这种令人恶心的事情，直人这样认为。而敏感的腿间肌肤被润滑湿漉的液体覆盖，又被热得烫人的性器摩擦着，身体诚实地向他的大脑发出愉快的信号，冲击着它自己的思考。前端好像被龙也用沾满润滑液黏糊糊的手握住了，大脑迷迷糊糊地分析出这样的信息，又被龙也按节奏的撞击和低喘的声音搅得支离破碎。张开嘴想要呼吸些新鲜空气，头却被不由分说地强行转回去，接着柔软的舌尖缠了上来在口中舔舐，多余的液体来不及咽下顺着嘴角流出。可能已经没有地方是干净清爽的了，可是直人已经无法思考这些，他大病初愈的身体被折腾得从身到心精疲力尽，在龙也手心里颤抖地射了精，白浊液体飞溅出来和龙也的混在一起，又被龙也抹在腰侧胸前。

直人困倦得只想就地昏睡过去，却支撑着爬起来想去洗干净一身狼藉黏腻。龙也才不管这些，他伸出手把人禁锢在怀里，四肢并用缠个严实，又用吻封住了对方试图提出意见的嘴。直人挣扎两下终是认命，在龙也小声念叨着自己名字的声音中，皱着眉头昏睡了过去。


End file.
